User talk:ToaCodyNuva
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Farnsworth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Felinoel (Talk) 20:51, July 27, 2010 Super Blog Hey I was wondering if we could make a super blog that lists all of the artifacts that was mentioned already in both of are blogs and continue from there in the comments. Btw one of the reasons I love the Warehouse is because of the artifacts too. W13opa fan 03:16, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok so do you want to create the blog or do you want me to? W13opa fan 19:38, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Uhh Create Your Own Artifacts? W13opa fan 00:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok W13opa fan 19:54, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Super blog That would be good. Have all of them in one place and no more requesting going to each others threads. Thanks Thanks for your recent edits of the artifacts listing but it would be best if you edited all of the page at once instead of one area at a time next time. felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:49, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Jeri Ryan Why are you advocating the Bronzing of this page? Jiskran (talk) ( ) 21:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Because this is a wiki meant specifically for information pertaining to Warehouse 13. Backgrounds on actors and such should be looked up on Wikipedia and other such sites. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 22:54, 7/8/2012 22:54, July 8, 2012 (UTC) The majority of wikis, however, seem to provide brief actor bios, tailored towards the categories to which their shows belong. Jiskran (talk) ( ) 22:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree, we can link to their main Wikipedia article though sure but articles for the actors are on just about every wikia. 15:05, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Ritual to Summon the Warehouse Pokemon What was the ritual originally? Per Ankh ED 22:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The beginnings involves my gaining access to Warehouse 13 through the use of my Leather Satchel and another personal, family related artifact I haven't gotten around to posting. For the setup, I would need to acquire the following: Walt Disney's Paintbrush; the Golem Necklace; your Poke Ball; Jappa Needles, Da Vinci's Perpetual Motion Device; Standing Mirrors, and Ben Franklin's Lightning Rod. After setting up the latter few in a rather inconspicuous location, I would go to the Gooery and stop it temporarily so that the energy of all of the Artifacts would build up to critical level. As this was happening, I would use the Paintbrush to create a cartoony, amorphous blob that would assume the form of whatever it consumed. After feeding it a print-out of Azletar's sprite, I would zap it with the Golem Necklace to ensure that what it morphed into, while still animated in appearance, would be alive in every sense of the word. Before the blob had a chance to chance to change, I would seal it within the Poke Ball and possession the Lightning Rod over it. As the power of the Artifacts coalesced into the massive storm, I would utilize the Jappa Needle-Perpetual Motion Device-Standing Mirrors combo to concentrate the storm over the setup and ensure the energy discharges only struck beneath it. The Lightning Rod would ensure every blast is channeled into the Poke Ball and would serve to amplify it in the process. Assuming everything goes according to plan, this should result in a being of unfathomable power devoted to the protection of the Warehouse. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 05:20, 7/20/2012 05:20, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I was gonna think up artifacts for Genesect and the remaining Legends (aside from Latias, since she shares the Soul Dew), but I can't get any farther than pendants carved to resemble the Legendary beasts. Per Ankh ED 05:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) And cool ritual! Bet Artie would hate it if he found out. Per Ankh ED 16:12, July 21, 2012 (UTC) If he found out? The whole thing relies on setting the Warehouse to go nova and channeling the built-up energy into one place! Not even the personal artifact I mentioned could hide that! Also, I figure I could incorporate your artifacts into the "ritual" by having the energy bursts channeled through them before the Poke Ball, I'm just not sure as to how they should be set up. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 20:30, 7/21/2012 20:30, July 21, 2012 (UTC) If as in: "if he wakes up and breaks free of the paralysis. before it's complete and everything returns to normal" Remember how the Poke Ball can use ANY move? That includes Sleep Powder and Stun Spore. Now let's see... he uses the powers of the Legends correct? Let's place them in a design around him, with the Plates on the outermost ring, and the Bird Orbs in a triangle closest to the Ball. Per Ankh ED 02:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I've got the design: (For simplicity's sake, "up" is the red portion of the Ball) Pokeball in center, the button facing towards the ceiling. Bird trio in an inverted triangle around them. Ice at bottom, fire left, lightning right Feathers bisect the triangle through the vertical middle. Weather Trio in an upright triangle. Tao duo bisect the triangle through the base Creation trio is another inverted triangle. Giratina at bottom, dialga left, palkia right Type plates in a ring around the entire thing, evenly spaced. At the cardinal corners, statues of the Regis stand. (these aren't really artifacts though. They just complete the set, like Rheticus' other doodads to his compass, so they technically aren't artifacts) You like? Per Ankh ED 03:08, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hell yeah I like! And for clarification, Azletar is intended to be the untimate fusion of all that is Pokemon and artifact power. Having the energies of the Legedaries is just a badass bonus! (On a side note, this all actually reminds me of the creation of the Twilight Dragonflight in the Warcraft novel Night of the Dragon.) I think I just might try to make a rough drawing of how this should look over the next day or so, using pictures of sprites and such through MS Paint or similar. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:53, 7/22/2012 03:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sweetness! Of course, it can't really USE all the artifact abilities, right? That'd be insane! Use bulbapedia's Legendary artifacts and Plates pages. It has all the sprites you'll need! As for the Regis, try searching the locations they're found in (Hoenn locations for the main three, Snowpoint for Gigas) Per Ankh ED 07:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, here's what I've managed to get through. The sprites were rather tiny, so you may need to copy the image and view it with MS Paint yourself to see it it full detail. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 20:29, 7/22/2012 20:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sweetness. I think the Warehouse Pokemon is ready to be summoned! {picks up the poke ball} Step one: KO Artie. Per Ankh ED 00:39, July 23, 2012 (UTC)